


Don't Put the Blame on Me

by assryder (VisceralComa)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Other, Slow Build - maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/assryder
Summary: What if the Hyperion didn't crash against the scourge? What if Alec Ryder didn't sacrifice himself? What if Alec Ryder stayed the Pathfinder?All credits for this idea go tobigassmagnet.





	Don't Put the Blame on Me

Part of Alec’s N7 training was to be prepared. If he wasn’t then part of his role as  _ Pathfinder  _ was to assess and improvise. The problem was he’d  _ had  _ a plan. He’d had several and each time, erring on the side of caution is what got him results. But taking risks was necessary, when required. 

Arrival protocols would have begun before the Hyperion’s science team got their final readings if he hadn’t overruled Captain Dunn’s call. 

It had been over six hundred years, a lot likely changed on the golden worlds.He wanted to be prepared and absolutely certain of what they were getting into before arrival protocols. They couldn’t mess this up. 

He was well rewarded for his caution. 

The Hyperion managed to avoid the tendriled phenomena that littered the system. It wasn’t any of the sensors that caught it. Instead it was the naked eye of that caught it as the bridge came to life. Maneuvering cost them some stability but they avoided it. Only for them to see the storm covered Habitat-7. 

Alec hadn’t been prepared for that. So he assessed and improvised.  The problem now came with, he was running out of improvisations. 

Interacting with the structure to fix the environmental obstruction on the planet preventing colonization had helped begin terraforming. SAM had gleaned enough information to know the structure - these monoliths - could fix the storms and atmosphere. He did not however anticipate the blow back from forcing it to reset. 

“Repeat. We need an emergency extraction, now!” 

Now, he was faced with a dilemma, a choice.  His instinct screamed at him: Sacrifice himself to save her.  His training told him: Find another way. 

His daughter was suffocating.  Her helmet had already been cracked.  The repair the omni tool provided was meant to be temporary until extraction or got another helmet. The fall had shattered it, exposing her to the argon-nitrogen rich atmosphere of Habitat-7. Unbreathable for humans was the least of his worries. The argon was an asphyxiant and would displace any oxygen she breathed. Ideally, with time, the monolith would have salvaged the atmosphere.  But minutes was not enough time for it to work. Minutes was all they had - at best. 

“They’re spinning up the shuttle! ETA is three, maybe four minutes!” Cora came over the comms. Three minutes for planet fall and that is assuming they made it to their coordinates with no interactions with the aliens. First contact had been less than stellar.  

“We don’t have that long.” 

“Sir, what’s wrong?” Cora tried again, but he set to work. 

He worked quick.  _ SAM, slow my heartrate. _ It was instantaneous, his body calmed and he took slow breaths in time. He pulled his helmet off and put it on her. 

_ Alec.  _ SAM’s voice came through their private channel.  _ I can adjust your profile to decrease the necessary amount of oxygen. _

_ Do it. _

“Deep breaths.” He instructed. Her slow nod was more than enough to reassure him. 

”SAM transfer Pathfinder access, encrypt-.” He stalled seeing the emergency breather on Sara’s side next to her Carniflex pistol. She hadn’t been thinking properly with the argon and nitrogen displacing the oxygen in her system, the panic and suffocation clouding her resolve. The impact could have caused a concussion as well.  He affixed the breather to his face. It was temporary, but he could last longer than her. She needed a steadier source. 

“Encrypt memories.” 

“Dad where are you?” Scott’s worried voice came over the comms. “Where’s Sara?” 

“Sara’s helmet shattered on impact.” 

“Shit-” Came Scott’s swear over the comm. 

“I’m using temporary breathers but they won’t last long. She’s got my helmet.” 

“Give me your coordinates, I have spare breathers on me.”  Kosta was ready, dutiful.  That’s why he recruited him.  

“Sir!” Cora’s worried tone came over. 

“Impress the shuttle on the severity of the situation. Hostiles may be inbound.” 

“All the more reason for us to head to your coordinates.” 

“Negative, stay put Harper. Kosta, just have the breathers ready.” Alec groaned. He’d injured his leg but he had to get Sara to safety first. 

“Dad!” 

Alec looked up to see Scott rushing toward him. He looked worse for wear, his helmet had been cracked and the omni tool had repaired it best it could. 

“Help me with your sister.” 

It took a while, with Alec holding his breath despite the worried glances from his son but they got to the rendez-vous point with Kosta who rushed the spare breather to him. Kosta and Scott took over while he lead the way, ignoring the pain in his leg. 

The shuttle arrived in time. With a new helmet, he stared at Sara’s prone body. Relief flooded him but he remained stoic, watching as Scott hovered over his twin. 

He couldn’t help but think Ellen would have been furious with him if he had let one of their children die. 


End file.
